


Stark Raving Hazelnuts - How Harley and Peter met the Rogue Avengers

by mackenzie397



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, M/M, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzie397/pseuds/mackenzie397
Summary: After the Rogue Avengers are pardoned from their crimes, they return to the Avengers compound to begin reconciling with Tony. What they don’t know is that Tony has taken two super-genius teenagers under his wing. What are these two interns to do when the Rogue Avengers stumble back in Tony’s life?





	1. Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner didn’t know what hit him.

He’d only been in the compound for two days and had finally gotten around to organizing the new lab that Tony had designed specifically for him. The tension between the Rogue Avengers and Tony had been fairly high this morning so Bruce had decided to retreat to a calmer environment. He was carefully measuring his new shipment of hydrochloric acid into beakers when he felt something small and hard bounce off of his right shoulder blade.

Bruce turned around but there was no one to be found. His eyes gazed around the rest of the lab before lowering to the floor, where he bent down to observe the offending object. A small rock lay at his feet.   
  
His eyes flickered up again to the entrance to the lab, but there was no one to be found. 

“That’s odd... maybe it’s just Tony playing a prank on me.” He mumbled after picking up the rock and placing it on one of the lab benches.

He turned around to continue his measurements when he felt another object hit him slightly harder, this time right in the back of his head. He whipped around just in time to see a flash of movement behind one of the lab tables near the back of the lab.

Gotcha.

Bruce slowly turned back to his work, waiting to see if Tony would fling yet another object at him. One minute and 35 seconds goes by before Bruce feels one more rock hitting him square in the back.   


“Ok seriously Tony? I know you missed me but that’s no excuse to be throwing small objects at me.” He says as he steps over to the lab table where the projectiles had been coming from. “If you wanted to join me in the lab all you had to do was a-“, His words cut off as he sees who exactly had been throwing the rocks at him. 

Behind the lab table, is a grinning teenager sitting cross legged on the floor, looking very much like he’s trying to hold back his laughter. Definitely not Tony. 

“Um, you’re not Tony?” Bruce asks, confused at this sudden turn of events. How did he manage to get himself in these situations? Is a quiet day spent peacefully in the lab too much to ask for?

”Astounding observation skills Dr. Banner. Though I’ve been told I have Tony’s rugged good looks, so I won’t hold it against you for confusing the two of us.” The teen said as he heaved himself up from the cold, tile floor.

As the boy stood, Bruce noticed that the teen was taller than him by a few inches, with a mop of blonde hair on his head, and a shit-eating grin on his face. The teen adjusted the worn leather jacket he had on, before reaching out a hand for Bruce to shake.

“How rude of me, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Harley. I guess you could say I’m one of Tony’s interns.” The teen said casually as he reached a hand out for Bruce to shake. “I’m also incredibly interested in your work on gamma radiation in relation to slowing the spread of squamous cell carcinoma.” He says, face turning serious for just a moment. “My mother had melanoma, which eventually metastasized and ended up in her lymphatic system and pancreas. After her death I told Tony that I’d like to start working on different treatment and prevention methods for various types of skin cancers.”

Bruce tentatively reached out to shake Harley’s hand. “Oh, um, well I’m glad you appreciate my research. It’s nice to know that there are young people taking an interest in my work.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Dr. Banner. There are a lot of people my age who are interested in your work! Peter is one of your biggest fans. You’ll meet him in a little bit. I’m sure he’ll come racing down here as soon as he finds out I snuck down to meet you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the door to the lab swings open and another teen steps lightly into the room.

“Harley! You know Mr. Stark didn’t want us talking with any of the Rogue Avengers yet.” The curly-haired teen mumbles, stepping up next to Harley, but still not making eye contact with Bruce. 

“Well it’s not like we want to talk with them anyway, Pete. Besides, Dr. Banner isn’t even a Rogue Avenger so technically he doesn’t even count.” He rests his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Dr. Banner, this is Peter. He’s Tony’s other intern. He’s also got a huge nerd crush on you.” Harley says with a grin.

Peter gives Harley a shove, making the boy stumble into the nearby table. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner, though I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with this idiot. We’re really not supposed to be in here.” He says, glancing between Bruce and Harley.

“It’s, um, it’s alright. He wasn’t doing any harm, besides throwing a few rocks at me. Speaking of which, why were you throwing rocks at me?” Bruce says, still puzzled by how he ended up in this situation.

Before Harley could respond, FRIDAY’s voice echoed through the room. “Boys, Boss would like to know why the two of you are bothering Dr. Banner, when you could be doing something productive such as helping Boss in the lab.”

Harley rolls his eyes. “Saved by the bell. Don’t worry Dr. Banner, this isn’t the last you’ve seen of us. Come on darlin’, let’s go see what the old guy needs us to do now.” With that, he sauntered out of the lab. 

“Sorry again Dr. Banner. It really was great to meet you. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Peter called over his shoulder as he tried to catch up to Harley. Bruce watched through the glass windows of the walls as Harley and Peter stopped in the hallway. It seemed like they were having some sort of argument, before Harley once again wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him in to give his forehead a kiss. The arguing stopped and the two of them made their way to the elevators to head towards Tony’s lab. 

Well. It’s definitely not the strangest thing Bruce had ever seen. He shrugged his shoulders, before turning back to his work. 

He hadn’t realized Stark industries even had interns. He’d never seen any before. But these two seemed to work pretty closely with Tony, so they must have been around for awhile.

’It’s none of my business.’ Bruce thinks. ‘If Tony wants to tell me about his interns, than he can do that on his own time. He obviously is trying to keep them on the down low.’  


Bruce decides to file the situation away for another day, and returns to his measurements. 


	2. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha Romanoff was aware that there were other people besides the Avengers that had access to the compound.

There were various employees, researchers, janitorial staff, even a full-time chef, that spent the majority of their day at the compound. She knew for a fact that none of these employees lived at the compound, with only a few security guards and the occasional coffee-fueled scientist being seen after 10pm. The security guards manned the perimeter of the compound, not actually straying inside of the building, and FRIDAY usually sent any leftover scientists home after the clock struck midnight.

So that's why she was confused as to why she was hearing unfamiliar voices coming from one of the Avengers-only areas, at three in the morning. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep and had decided to walk through the halls to try and ease her mind, when she heard noise coming from one of the lounge areas. When she slowly peeked her head around the corner of the doorway, she was surprised to find two teenagers sprawled on one of the couches, limbs tangled up so much that she couldn't tell whose leg belonged to who. 

Her eyes narrowed. Teenagers? How had they managed to break into the compound? And why were they just sitting on the couch? Was this some sort of trap?

Just as she was contemplating her next move, the brown-haired teenager stiffened, sitting up abruptly and whipping his head around to look her dead in the eye. She had to resist the urge to flinch back in shock. Impossible. She hadn't even moved, so how had he known she was there? 

The blonde teenager on the couch groaned as he finally caught site of her as well. 

"Ugh. Great. Just what we fucking needed at three in the mornin’. Can't even have one relaxing night without these people ruining somethin’. This is bullshit." She heard him grumble as he untangled himself from the first boy, who had still not taken his eyes off of her.

Natasha’s eyebrows raised. She didn’t have a clue who these boys were, and yet they were very obviously disturbed by her presence. She steps out from behind the doorway, and crosses her arms. "Who are you, and what are you doing in the Avengers Compound?" She says seriously, still unsure if this is some sort of Hydra trap.

The blonde teenager finally gets his limbs untangled from the other teen, before vaulting over the couch and approaching her with his hands on his hips. “You know, I thought you were a better than this Agent Romanoff. Aren’t ya like a spy or somethin’? You don’t even know who’s livin’ in the same compound as you. My name’s Harley and we are Mr. Stark’s interns, but ya would’ve known that if you were half the spy ya thought ya were.” The teen bites out, his drawl slipping through due to his anger. 

During the verbal lashing Harley was giving Natasha, the smaller teen had slowly walked up so he was standing just behind the seething blonde. Natasha was surprised by him yet again, not even noticing his approach. He reached up and placed a hand on the shoulder of the blonde teen, she now knew was Harley. 

"Harl’s-" the teen begins to say before he’s interrupted. 

"Intern’s? Tony doesn’t have interns." Natasha questions, confused as to why Harley is so angry with her. 

"Wrong again, sweetheart. He’s got interns and you’re lookin’ right at em. FRIDAY tell the lady.” Harley says, leaning into the other teen’s touch.

FRIDAY chooses that moment to speak up. "Harley is correct Agent Romanoff. He and Peter are Mr. Stark’s personal interns, and have been granted full access to the Avenger’s compound. Though, Boss has requested they keep their distance from the other Avengers." 

Natasha raises an eyebrow at that. Tony has interns? Why did he not want the avengers to know about them? The smaller teen, Peter - Natasha notes, chooses that moment to speak up again. 

"Harl’s lets just go. It’s late and I’m not in the mood for a confrontation.” Harley tilts his head in Peter’s direction but doesn’t take his eyes off of Natasha. 

"But darlin’ I was just getting started." He says, a small grin on his face. 

"I know you’re just getting started, which is why I’m ending it so I don’t have to explain to Mr. Stark why his intern was antagonizing an avenger at 3 in the morning in the living room. Let’s just go to bed, before you start a fight that I’m going to have to finish." He squeezes Harley’s shoulder which finally gets the teen to turn towards him. 

"You’re no fun, have I told ya that before, Pete?" Harley says, taking Peter’s hand from his shoulder and interlacing their fingers. 

"I’m sure it’s been mentioned a few times before." Peter mutters as he rolls his eyes, before turning to the agent who is looking dumb-founded at the two teens. “Sorry for bothering you Agent Romanoff. We will be on our way. If you have any more questions about our presence here, please direct them towards FRIDAY or Mr. Stark." The teen says without giving her time to respond, before turning on his heel and dragging Harley out of the room with him. 

Natasha waits for a few minutes after the teenagers leave the room, making sure they really left, before heading back to her own room in a state of shock. 

There were teenagers living in the Avengers compound? Tony has interns? Did she just get a verbal bitch-slap from a kid less than half her age for no apparent reason besides her existence? Tony has interns? Why had they not been informed of their presence sooner? 

... Tony has interns?

She makes a note to gather the other avengers in the morning, and inform them of this new piece of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think that there could be two unidentified teenagers living in the Avengers compound without Natasha knowing? Obviously she had to be the first of the rogues (Bruce doesn’t count) to figure out who these mystery boys are. :D And of course Bruce accidentally made the discovery before she did.  
Thanks so much for checking out my fic! I honestly thought maybe like 2 people would read it. I started this story because I really love the idea that Harley and Peter have not forgiven the avengers for what they did to Tony (in Siberia and even before that), and are slightly hostile towards any rogue avenger they come across.  
Comment below on which rogue avenger you want the boys to meet next!


	3. Clint Barton

Clint Barton was on a mission. 

A mission for a snack, that is. 

He and the other 'rogue avengers' - as the public had taken to calling them - had arrived back to the Avengers compound exactly three days ago, and Clint was starting to go a little stir-crazy. The last couple of days had been nothing short of chaos. Each day filled with press-conferences, meetings, and getting settled back into the compound after the long plane ride from Wakanda. Not to mention the multiple phone calls he had made to Laura and the kids now that he was no longer on the FBI's most wanted list.

Today was the first day in weeks where Clint had absolutely nothing to do, and he had decided to make the most of it by wriggling his way into the air vents to go on a little adventure. He'd spent the last two hours reacquainting himself with the compound and his beloved air ducts, taking in everything that had changed since the last time he had been here. When he'd started his journey through the air ducts he hadn't realized that he had made one fatal mistake - he'd forgotten to bring snacks. 

Cursing himself for his stupidity, Clint began to make his way to the community kitchens. He'd have to make this quick, Natasha had messaged the team asking them to meet at noon. Something about a discovery she had made or something along those lines... Clint hadn't read her message too closely. What he does know, is that he needs to get down to the kitchens and grab his snack in the next 15 minutes, or he's going to be getting his ass kicked to the next dimension for missing Natasha's impromptu meeting. Did she really have to call a meeting on his first day off in weeks? Clint could've had plans. In fact he did. Major plans, very important ones- with the air ducts. Well, she doesn't need to know that. Except she probably already does know since she's Natasha and she knows everything... *sigh*

Off to the kitchens he goes. 

He makes it to the kitchen air duct in record time, and is just about to open the vent when he sees that the refrigerator door is already open. Clint silently curses to himself. Who had beat him to the kitchens? If it's Sam eating the last of the chocolate chip cookies, he is going to-. Clint loses his train of thought when the fridge door shuts quickly and he is finally able to get a look at who was in the kitchen. 

It was a teenager that had emerged from the fridge. He had brown hair sticking up in the front like he'd run his hands through it a few too many times, a sweater with a collared shirt underneath of it, but the strangest thing was that he had grabbed a red and blue water bottle from the fridge. Oh, and that he was looking directly at Clint through the air v-?!

"I know you're up there! You don't have to stalk me like some sort of creep, Mr. Hawkeye." The boy says, running the hand not clutching his water bottle through his hair. 

Clint opens the vent quickly and hops down, landing in a crouch on the floor. "Stalking you? I don't even know who you are? Besides, you're the random kid going through the avenger's fridge, I should have every right to stalk you! And you'd better have kept your paws off the chocolate chip cookies that were in the fridge." He growls, crossing his arms on his chest and feeling out of place in this standoff against a random teenager over some cookies. 

"Relax I didn't touch your precious cookies, but that's only because there's none in there! Someone else must have gotten to them first. I'm also not some random kid, I'm one of Tony's interns. I was just grabbing the water bottle I forgot in here." The teen says, but Clint's stopped listening at that point. 

"What!" He shoves past the kid to get to the fridge and finds that there are in fact no more cookies left in the fridge. "Dammit! Sam must have gotten to them first. I knew he was lying when he said he was working out with Cap for the rest of the morning the sneaky b-". He cuts himself off remembering the random kid in the room. "b-Barbara Streisand. Who are you again?"

The kid gives him a smug grin, probably thinking his slip-up was funny. "I'm Peter, one of Tony's interns. I forgot my water bottle in the fridge so I came to grab it quick.".

"One of Tony's interns?" Clint asks. "I didn't even know he had interns. Wait interns as in plural? As in more of you? Where is he keeping all of you, in the basement?" He questions, not entirely convinced that the kid isn't a robot that Stark had created. 

"Well you're lookin' at the only two interns to be accepted into Stark Industries prestigious intern program, just kidding that's not actually a thing. But we are the only two interns." Comes a voice from behind Clint. He turns to see another teenager, this one with shaggy blonde hair and wearing a MIT sweatshirt, leaning against the doorway. "And I'm here to ask, why were you harassing my fellow intern over cookies? Aren't you like a spy or something?" He had one eyebrow raised, looking Clint up and down. "Maybe you should lay off the cookies. Gain a few more pounds and you won't be fittin' in those air ducts anymore."

Clint's eyebrows raise nearly to his hairline. Who the hell was this kid? The teen doesn't give him a chance to come up with a retort.

"C'mon Pete. Let's get out of here, before we're late. Tony said he wanted us in the lab by noon, and if I'm late one more time he won't let me work on the gauntlets for a week." The teenager says as the other teen, Peter, walks up and wraps an arm around the blonde teen's waist. They start to walk out of the room, before Clint calls out to them.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" He says before the teens can walk out of sight. 

"That's because I didn't give it to you." The hostile teen replies. 

The last thing Clint sees before they walk entirely out of the room, is the blonde-haired teen reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate chip cookie to give to the teenager wrapped around his waist. 

Dam- I mean Darn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Who will the boys happen across next?


End file.
